The End of Her World
by lfg
Summary: Harry and Ginny hated each other for years. Now unexpected events brought then together. Can they survive it?
1. Chapter 1

The End Of Her World

All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. No money is earned by this work.

Chapter 1 prologue

A flash of hot white light, a loud thunder clap; then blackness, silence. The world around her ceased to exist. She tried to move, but nothing worked. She couldn't feel her hands or arms. Her legs weren't there anymore either, at least she didn't think so. She couldn't feel anything, anywhere. And the blackness, worse than the darkest night she could remember. She tried to call out, but couldn't. She wanted to open her mouth and scream, yell, anything. But she only heard silence. She could feel a tingling sensation in her throat when she tried to scream, but heard nothing. The total absence of any sensory stimulation was killing her.

But wait a minute, maybe she was already dead. Or maybe she was about to die, and all this was a prelude to that next great adventure. But no, sometimes she could feel pain. Sometimes she could feel lightning bolts shoot through her head, and the pain would be intense for a few seconds; then the blackness and absolute silence would pervade her consciousness.

Sometimes she could sense the presence of someone near her, and she would feel a sudden dull pain somewhere on her body. Then slowly the blackness would return and quickly her senses would fail her again.

She couldn't tell how long she was there, wherever 'there' was. She had no perception of passing time. She couldn't tell if it has been a week, a month, or even just a few minutes. She could tell nothing. All she knew was total blackness and the eerie silence of the world around her.

Again she felt the presence of someone looking at her, watching her. She had felt this before. Was it yesterday, or just a few minutes ago? She didn't know. But now she felt a hand on her face. Or was she just imagining it. There it was again. She tried to move. She needed to move an arm, or her legs, or something that would tell her that she had an arm or legs. But nothing. Nothing moved. She couldn't move any part of her body, if she still had a body. Maybe her soul left her body, and she was dead. And her mind was now with her soul. Yes, that must be it she reasoned. But why had she died? She couldn't remember. She tried, but she just couldn't.

Then the blackness returned and her mind went blank.


	2. Chapter 2

The End Of HER World

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 2 Harry

Harry arrived at Ron and Hermione's home promptly at eight o'clock. Ron answered and invited him in.

"Hi guys, good to see you again," he greeted them.

"Hi Harry. Come on in," greeted Hermione. "Can I get you something? Tea, coffee?"

"Yea, thanks. Coffee would be fine."

Harry followed them into the sitting room and Ron motioned for him to have a seat. Ron was also an Auror, Harry being his boss.

Hermione joined them and sat with her husband across from Harry. "Coffee will be ready soon," she said. "So how are things Harry? It's been sometime since we've had the chance to talk."

"Everything's fine Mione. Same as before. So where is everyone, or am I early? I thought this was supposed to be a family meeting?"

"No, the family met yesterday Harry."

"Oh, so are they all still hating me? I don't blame them if they are."

"No Harry, they don't hate you. They just don't understand you. They have never understood how you could have hurt Ginny the way you did."

"Mione," Harry started to speak.

"No Harry," Ron interrupted. "We know the truth. We know why you did what you did. We were there, remember. The rest of the family only knew Ginny's point of view. We have tried to explain it to them, but they won't listen. And now it's really bad for them, with what has happened to Gin. We know that you had nothing to do with it, but they needed to blame someone, and you were an easy choice."

"Yea, I guess so. Anyway, no one has told me the whole story. What exactly happened? And how is she doing?" asked Harry.

Ron fidgeted on his seat, obviously nervous about the situation. After along pause, Hermione finally answered him.

"She is dying Harry. They don't know what else they can do for her. I'm so sorry."

Harry sucked in a breath. His body twitched and he just stared down at the ground. That was absolutely the last thing he expected to hear.

"I don't know what to say," choked Harry. Could you at least explain to me what the hell happened?"

"The truth is Harry, no one really knows. There was an explosion at that bloody diner where she worked. The muggle police are handling the investigation. All we know so far is that something in that kitchen exploded. One of the grease pots they cook fries and chicken wings in is what exploded. They think that it was probably a gas leak that caused everything blow. Gin was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Harry just shook his head. "Ok, so what do you want me to do? What was the big family meeting all about?"

"Harry, please try to understand. This is very hard on all of us," Hermione pleaded. "The healers at St. Mungo's told us that they could not do any more for her. Wizard medicine is simply not adequate to help her anymore. They want to transfer her to an intensive care trauma unit at the hospital in London."

"So, what's the problem then? Just do it." shouted Harry angrily.

"Money, Harry," Stated Ron. "Or more accurately, the lack of money available to the family."

"Shite," swore Harry. "Now that really pisses me off."

"Harry, we are all trying our best to come up with enough money to get her admitted to that trauma unit. They won't accept her as a patient because we in the wizarding world are complete unknowns to them."

Harry was pacing the floor now, obviously very upset. "Mione, could you get me that coffee now? And let's sit in the kitchen."

"Sure Harry. I'm sorry."

"So now what's this about the money Ron?"

"Harry, everyone has been trying get enough money in loans to cover the hospital's costs, but we haven't been able arrange enough yet. What the family want's to do is ask you for a loan, and they are willing to grovel at your feet if necessary."

"Yea, but none of them have the stones to ask me face to face, do they. So how much are we talking about here Ron?"

"The hospital wants One hundred thousand pounds just to admit her Harry. Then they say that it may eventually reach as much as two hundred thousand or more. Harry, none of us could come even close to that amount."

"Fine. I'll take care of it first thing tomorrow. Now, I need your help with something."

"Wait a minute Harry. What do you mean 'you'll take care of it'?"

"I mean exactly that. Now…"

"Harry, you know what I mean. How are we going to pay you back?"

"Alright guys, listen up," commanded Harry. "You know how I feel about Ginny, how I have always felt. The minute I heard about her accident, I went to St. Mungo's to see her. But because I wasn't family, they wouldn't tell me anything. They wouldn't even let me see her. So every night since she was admitted, I have gone to St. Mungo's after visiting hours. I used my Auror pass and told them that I was on official Auror business."

"I snuck into her room and just sat in a chair next to her bed and talked quietly to her. I knew that she couldn't hear me, and that was ok. I just wanted to spend some time with her. I …"

Ron interrupted again. "Harry, do you know what she has been like since you broke up with her?"

"Yes Ron, I do. I know that she hated me so much that she did everything she could think of to hurt me back. I know that she has been whoring around with anyone and everyone. I know that lately she has turned to alcohol. I know that she was close to being evicted from her flat because she wasn't paying her rent. Yes Ron, I know all these things about her. And you know what? I. DON"T. CARE."

"I love her Ron, Hermione, and I always will. I take full responsibility for hurting her. I couldn't let her be killed like everyone else I ever loved. Better to hurt her and keep her alive, than to openly love her and see her dead. I take full responsibility for what I did to her, and I would do it again without hesitation."

"As I started to say Ron, I will need your help tomorrow at St. Mungo's. They won't even talk to me because I am not family. You are her brother, so you can get me in the door.

Tomorrow morning I will transfer five hundred thousand pounds from my account at the London Royal Bank to the Trauma Centre at London General in her name. Then you and I will arrange to have her transferred as soon as possible. You can tell the rest of the family afterwards. Oh, one more thing. I paid her rent up to the end of this month. But the place is such a rat hole, I think that we should move all her stuff out of there, and worry about it later. And before you ask again, not you, your family, nor anyone else will be paying me back. I'm doing this for Ginny, no one else, so don't insult me by trying to pay me back."

"So, are we on the same page now?" Harry asked.

Ron and Ginny were staring at him with open mouths. They couldn't even talk. They were speechless.

"Well, ok. I'll take your silence as a yes. Thanks for the coffee Mione. See you tomorrow Ron. Bye." And he was gone.

It took a full five minutes before either Ron or Hermione could say anything. Finally, Hermione slumped down on a chair, laid her head in her hands, and cried for fifteen minutes. Ron sat down next to her and joined in her teary sobbing.

"That man will never cease to amaze me. So what do you think we should tell the family Ron?"

"I don't honestly know Mione. Maybe we should say nothing until tomorrow after Ginny is transferred. Then just casually tell them that Harry took care of everything."

"Ron, they will absolutely explode with anger."

"I don't care Mione. Let them. Ginny has to be our main concern here. I just hope that it's not to late to save her."

End chapter two


	3. Chapter 3

The End Of HER World

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 3 The Transfer

Harry met with Ron and Hermione the next morning. They went to the Trauma Centre and met with the hospitals comptroller. Everything was setup and ready, transportation was arranged with St. Mungo's. Harry then went to the London Royal Bank and transferred the money to Ginny's financial account at the Trauma Centre. Then they all met at St. Mungo's.

Ginny had already been prepared for her trip. An ambulance equipped with the necessary medical paraphernalia to support her breathing and keep her alive was ready and waiting.

"Ron, why don't you and Hermione ride with her to the Trauma Centre," Harry suggested. "I will take care of things here."

"What else needs to be done Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think I should pay her hospital bill first ," explained Harry. "Then I will wait for her family to show up."

"Harry, do you think that's wise?" asked Ron. "You know that they are going to be livid."

"Probably not," answered Harry. "But I know that I am going have to face them sooner or later, so why not now. Get it over with and clear the air, so to speak."

"Well Harry," commented Hermione. "You are either very brave or very foolish."

"Yea, probably a little of both Mione. So go, the ambulance is waiting. I'll see you there later. Keep your mobile ready Ron. I'll be in touch."

Harry settled Ginny's account at St. Mungo's, then waited for the expected explosion when her family arrived and were told that she was no longer a patient there. He didn't have to wait long.

He sat in a chair in the corner of the visitors waiting area, a copy of the Prophet hiding his face. Soon they arrived and went to the reception desk to get their visitor's passes. The calm was suddenly broken by a loud yell.

"What the bloody hell do you mean she's not here anymore?" yelled Charlie.

The receptionist tried to explain that she had been transferred, without much success.

"Who the bloody hell approved that?" yelled Bill. None if us did.

The receptionist asked them to calm down saying that she would get a person from administration to talk to them.

"I would bloody well think so," shouted Charlie. "Or there bloody well will be hell to pay."

Shortly, a tall matronly medi-nurse appeared with a hospital patient's folder in her hands.

She introduced herself and apologized for the confusion, explaining that the transfer had occurred only a short time ago. She was accompanied by two overly large security guards.

"Who approved this transfer?" Bill asked. "We are her family. And none of use approved this."

The women opened the folder and ran her finger down the page. "It says that her brother Ron approved her transfer this morning. He is listed as one of her next-of-kin," she said in a stern voice.

"Where was she transferred to," requested Arthur in a polite tone.

"She was taken to the Trauma Centre at London General. And a mister Potter paid her bill."

With that, and with the mention of the name 'Potter', the place exploded.

"I'll kill him, brother or not," exclaimed Charlie. "How could Ron do this to us, his own family? I'll ring his bloody neck."

"Potter!" grumbled Bill. "He's behind this. The miserable prick did this to us."

"I'll kill with my bare hands," yelled Charlie. "When we get a hold of him there won't be anything left," he yelled.

"Gentlemen," interrupted the security guard. "Please take this outside. Your creating a disturbance here. Out, now," and he escorted them to the door. They did not notice the man reading the Prophet trailing behind them.

Once outside, pandemonium engulfed them as they yelled and shouted incoherently at each other.

"I'll kill him," one of them shouted. "We'll all tear you apart when we find you Potter," they shouted.

Harry smiled at their antics, and lowering the Prophet to expose his face, he addressed them. "Looking for me boys?" he asked loudly and curtly.

"POTTER!" they all yelled at the same time. "Were going to kill you Potter," Bill shouted at him as he reached for his wand.

"In a flash, Harry raised his arm and pointed at Bill. Wandlessly and silently he disarmed him and tossed him against the wall of the building.

"Anyone else want to try me," he said in a menacing voice. "Come on, try me," he goaded them. "But I won't be so gently this time."

"Hello Harry," spoke Arthur in a calm voice. "We didn't expect to see you here. If I promise to keep the boys at bay, could we talk for a minute?"

Arthur stood calmly in front of them, his hands in the air as if in surrender.

"Yes Arthur, Go ahead."

"Harry, for now, let's put the past behind us. We need to know why you did this to my daughter. Why Harry, why?"

"Arthur, Ginny is dying. Her life is hanging by a thin thread. The Healers told me that her only chance of surviving would be to transfer her to the Trauma Centre in London. There was no time to lose, it had to be done today, now. Ron and I knew that if we approached the family first, we would be hassling about it for days. Nothing would be accomplished, and Ginny would probably have died while we all fought amongst ourselves."

"So Ron and I took the initiative and had her transferred today, before it was too late. If you feel that I, or we were overstepping our bounds, then sorry. We did what needed to be done. For Ginny."

Arthur was silent for a moment. The boys grumbled amongst themselves.

"Harry, if I may ask, why exactly are you involved in this? No offence Harry, but we thought that their was no longer anything between you two."

"Between us? No, there isn't. Ginny has seen to that. But Arthur, I still have feelings for her. Not as before. That was ruined by me long ago. But she is still important to me. I can never forget what we once had. I will never forget."

Harry's voice broke, and he turned his head to hide the tears in his eyes. He cleared his throat and continued. "Arthur, I couldn't just let her die like that, not when there was a chance that I could help her. So I did, for what it's worth. I did help her. And if, please God, she survives, then it will be worth it."

"Thank you Harry. Now, one more question. What about the money Harry? I know what this is costing. How can we ever pay you back?"

"That's not an issue Arthur. I do not expect you to pay me back. That's not why I am doing this."

"But Harry…."

Harry raised his hand and interrupted. "No Arthur. It is not up for discussion. It's done. Period. Don't ever bring it up to me again."

And with that, he Apparated away with a pop.

Back in London, Harry called Ron on his mobile. "Hi Ron, how are things there?"

"All is calm here Harry. Ginny arrived without incident and was taken to a private room.

There are about a dozen people buzzing around her, doing I don't know what. We were kicked out and told that someone would notify us when they finish their initial examination. I gave them both my and your mobile number. We just have to wait and pray, Harry. So how are things there? Did you see anything of my family?"

"Yea, I did. Bill and I had a slight altercation, but I straightened him out. And I had a talk with your father. I think it will be ok once they settle down and accept what we have done. I left them there at St. Mungo's, so I don't know where they are now. They might be headed your way, so be on the lookout."

"Ok. I did not list any of them as family, so right now only the three of us will be able to see her or get any information about her condition. Why don't we meet at your place, maybe get a bite while we wait."

"Good idea Ron. See you there shortly."

End chapter three


	4. Chapter 4

The End Of HER World

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 4 Ginny's plight

Ginny could sense some feeling in her body coming back to her. Everything was still blackness and devoid of all sound, but now she felt the presence of people around her. Someone is touching me, she thought. She tried to call out, but it didn't work. Then she felt her throat tingle, like she had swallowed something. There it was again. Strange, she thought. Then she had the feeling of being moved, like her body was floating in water.

Suddenly she had a sensation of sound. Like she was in a long tunnel, and someone was talking. She couldn't make out the words, but it was definitely voices. She felt somewhat encouraged by this. Maybe it means that I am not dead, she thought. Then she felt it. It was real. A real pain in her head. She tried to move, to turn her head towards the sounds, but she couldn't.

Now she could feel pain elsewhere on her body. Oh my gods, I have to pee. I can feel it. What do I do now, she wondered. Then she felt relief, and she didn't have to pee any more.

Now she could definitely feel someone touching her. Her arms, her legs. It was real. She tried to move them. She concentrated very hard. But she couldn't do it. Her mind was reeling, her brain was rebelling. Everything was telling her to let go. Let go of what, she wondered. She felt her thoughts slipping away. She couldn't feel anything anymore. She was out of the tunnel, and the voices were gone. Then the blackness overtook her again.

They were sitting in a restaurant having a pleasant dinner when Ron's mobile rang. He answered, spoke a few words, said yes, we will be there, then pushed the button to close the connection. "Finish up guys," he said. "That was the hospital. The doctors want to talk to us tonight at eight."

"Ron, how did the person sound? Did Ginny die? Did they say anything?"

"Relax Mione. They finished their initial evaluation and tests. Their ready to discuss her situation with us."

"Good," sighed Harry. "But, I have to tell you guys, I am very nervous. Gods, I am shaking."

"We all are Harry. Let's just pray that it's good news," said Hermione in a shaky voice. "Should we tell the family?"

"No. Absolutely not," stated Ron. "I don't want to say anything to them until we talk to the doctors."

"Agreed," confirmed Harry.

The three arrived at the hospital shortly before eight, and were escorted to a conference room on the third floor. A tall middle aged man greeted them.

Shaking their hands, he introduced himself as Doctor Hainsworth. After exchanging pleasantries, they all sat at a long conference table. Dr. Hainsworth explained that he was the head of the trauma department.

"Doctor, before we start, I need to know something," spoke Harry. "We were told at St. Mungo's that Ginny was dying. Is there any truth in that?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. That was true at the time. Miss Weasley's lungs were severely damaged by the intense heat of the fire, and they were filling with fluids. St. Mungo's has no way of handling that situation, so I would say that they were correct. She most certainly would have died within a few days had you not intervened and had her transported here."

"We have at our disposal heart-lung machines that work the same way a persons lungs work. We route her blood through these machines and they oxygenate her blood, just like a person's lungs do. This keeps the patient alive while the lungs heal. We currently have Miss Weasley on such a machine. She will not die, Mr. Potter.

Harry leaned back and breathed a sigh of relief. Silently, he thanked the gods for their gift.

"Before we discuss her other injuries Mr. Potter, I must tell you that in our examinations, we discovered something unrelated to her injuries. We discovered that she has the onset of a serious Gonorrhoeal infection. Are you familiar with this disease Mr. Potter?"

"Yes, I am."

"Good. The infection can be easily treated with antibiotics. Now, I have to ask you, Mr. Potter, have you recently had sexual contact with Miss Weasley?"

"No sir. I have not had any contact with her, sexual or otherwise, for over two years."

"Good. But then that brings up a question all of us here are wondering. And you don't have to answer if you wish. We are all aware of the amount of money that you put forth for Miss Weasley. It did save her life, but we are wondering why you are involved."

"I'll answer you, even though I don't think it's pertinent to her current state of health. Miss Weasley and I had a relationship several years ago, while we were in school. Right now, we are simply friends."

"Friends? Somehow Mr. Potter, I sense that it is more than mere friendship. But that is neither here or there, let me get to the crux of her medical problems. The fire did much damage besides just her lungs. Most of the hair on her head was burned off, and she has first an second degree burns on her scalp and face and neck and arms. Mostly those areas of her upper body that were nor covered sustained burns."

"She has severe burns on her hands also, probably caused by the hot grease splashing on them. All these burned areas will heal over time, and are not life threatening. That is the good news. The bad news is something else."

"First, her hearing. The intensity of the explosion, the loudness of it, damaged the inner parts of her ear. Her hearing loss right now is about 80%. This is only an estimate, we will have to wait until she regains consciousness to properly evaluate her. The probability is that she will have some loss, but we don't know at this time how severe it will be. However, there are ways to treat hearing loss, including the use of hearing aids, so it won't be a debilitating loss for her."

"Next, her eyes. They too were damaged by the brightness and heat of the explosion. And again, we won't be able to properly evaluate the situation for some time. The probability is that her vision will be somewhat impaired, But how much, we can't say at this time"

"Doctor, at St. Mungo's Ginny's head was completely wrapped in bandages, including her eyes. Will her head continue to be wrapped, or can they be removed?"

"The bandages have already beer removed Mr. Potter. Her eyes are now uncovered, but we are keeping the room dark. We don't know what her reactions will be when she awakes. Remember, her hearing will be impaired, and what she sees will be out of focus."

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and Mr. Potter, your friend is extremely lucky to be alive. She is young and otherwise healthy. She will have a long road ahead of her. It will be a long time before she is ready to lead a normal life again. Right now her main problem is her lungs. Worst case, they are damaged beyond repair. In that event, we will do a lung transplant, but I don't think that will be the case. I am confident that her lungs will repair themselves. We will evaluate her each day, and will keep you appraised of her progress."

"Doctor, how long will she be out of it, in a coma?" Harry asked.

"Right now, the coma is induced. We can bring her out of it at any time, but I would prefer to keep her induced for at least a few more days. She will still be in much pain, and the coma is for her benefit. It is not a deep coma. Her brain is working, somewhat like she is dreaming. It might be good for her if someone close to her is present when she awakes. It will ease her mind to have family there. We will let you know when we are going to bring her out of the coma."

"Doctor, what about visitors? She has a large family."

"No problem. You three can visit at any time. Otherwise, hospital policy is only two visitors at a time, and then for only fifteen minutes. We will allow you three to control that at your desecration. Any more questions? If not, then I will keep in touch, and you can reach me at anytime through my office here at the hospital."

They thanked the doctor, and made a quick visit to Ginny's room. She looked peaceful laying there. But it was a shock to see her bald head with the ugly patches where her scalp was burned.

So many tubes and wires connected to her. They watch in amazement at her blood flowing through the lung machine.

Harry was deeply touched by her plight, and broke into tears as he stood there watching her. Hermione took him into her arms and consoled him.

"Mione, I don't want anyone to see her head like that, with her hair burned off. She was so proud of her hair. Do you think we could find a cap or something for her?"

"Yes Harry, I think I still have a knitted winter hat that would fit her. I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Come on Harry," encouraged Hermione. "It could be worse. At least she is alive now, and no longer in danger of dying."

Ron gripped his shoulder and said to him, "Harry, you saved my sister's life. Again. We will never be able to thank you enough."

"Harry, she will be ok now. She'll recover. She has us, you. We will be there for her. We all will help her through this."

Harry sniffed as he fought back the tears. "Just seeing her alive is thanks enough, guys. Come on, let's go home."

End chapter four


	5. Chapter 5

The End Of HER World

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 5 Awake

Her brain started to work again. She could feel most of her body now. Her hands, her legs, they all seem to be there. She could hear something in the distance, a buzzing noise. Then people talking, not like she was in a tunnel, just far away. She thought she heard her name, and she tried to call out, but she couldn't. She felt something on her head, fingers, cloth, something pulled down to her ears.

The blackness was gone now, and she could see light. It was very comforting to see light, and, wait a minute, she heard her name again. She was sure it was her name. It was a girls voice this time. She tried to look, she tried to see who it was, but everything was fuzzy, like she was looking through the curtains at the Burrow.

The Burrow, she remembered now. Her parents, she hadn't seen them in a long time. And her brothers, how she missed them all. Then thoughts of Harry passed through her brain. Harry. Dear Harry. Then she remembered that he left her. That he told her they couldn't be together. She remembered that her heart was broken. She remembered how she hated him for leaving her, for just dumping her in the trash bin while he followed some stupid noble quest.

Slowly, the past was coming to the forefront of her mind. Visions of naked men taunting her. Terrible visions that she hated. Go away, she tried to yell. I don't want to remember you. Go away, please go away. Please…

The darkness returned and the fuzzy images disappeared. All was quiet and her mind rested.

"Let's go Mione," Ron called. "Ginny incoming out of it soon. Harry called. Were going to meet him at the hospital in half an hour."

They stood in the reception area, pacing , waiting. "Where is he?" Ron asked, not expecting an answer.

"Relax Ron, He'll be hear shortly. He's probably stuck in London traffic."

Just then, Harry burst through the door. "Sorry guys. My taxi got stuck in traffic. We all ready?"

"Yea, let's go"

They picked up their gold passes, the one's that are reserved for special visiting privileges, and proceeded on to Ginny's private room. As they entered, they immediately noticed a change in Ginny's appearance. Gone was the pasty colour of her skin, replaced by a pinkish glow. She looked more human then she had in a long time. Even before her accident. They walked in and stood by her bed, Hermione carefully putting her knitted cap on Ginny's bald and blistered head.

Ron called to her, called her name. Her head turned them, but her eyes were still closed.

Hermione spoke to her. Called her name. "Ginny, Ginny, can you hear me."

Ginny was moving her head slowly back and forth, but still not responding.

"Ginny. Ginny, Harry is here also. Ginny."

Still no response.

"Let's just wait a few minutes guys. Give it five, then we'll try again," suggested Harry. "I don't think it's wise to mention my name right now Mione. Wait until she is awake and talking. Let's not rock her boat right now."

"Ok, maybe your right Harry. Sorry about that."

Five minutes later, Hermione leaned down close to Ginny's face and spoke to her. "Ginny, Gin it's me, Hermione."

Ginny stirred, Twisted her head towards Hermione and responded. "Mione? Mione, is that you?"

With a huge smile, Hermione spoke to her. "Ginny, oh Gin, your awake."

Her voice was weak and shaky, and she had trouble pronouncing the words, but she was awake and aware of her surroundings.

"Mione, why are you here? Where am I? What happened?"

"Easy Gin. Take it slow," Hermione admonished her. " You are in a hospital in London. You've had an accident. There was an explosion at the restaurant, and you were injured. Do you remember?"

"I don't think so," Ginny responded with difficulty. "I remember a flash of bright light, then darkness. That's all I can remember."

"That's ok Gin. Just try to relax. You don't have to remember it right now."

"Ok. Mione, but I can't see you. Your just all fuzzy, out of focus."

"I know Gin. Your eyes were damaged I bit, and your hearing also. The doctors say that everything should clear up in a few days," Hermione lied.

"Gin, Ron is here also. He wants to say hello."

Ron moved closer and leaned his head down. "Hi, sis. Good to see your finally awake. How do you feel?"

"Hi Ron, It's so good to hear your voice. I've missed you. I've missed everyone so much."

"Sush now Gin. Just relax and get better. I know all the family would like to see you, but hospital rules, they will have to wait a while. We can't have the whole clan here at the same time."

"Ron, how long have I been here? It seems like forever."

"You were at St. Mungo's first Gin, for a few days. Then they transferred you here."

"Why? Why did they transfer me here Ron?"

"Gin, you were injured pretty badly, and we thought that you would get better care here."

"Mione, I feel real tired now. Would you mind if I slept for a while?"

"No Gin, we know you need to sleep. A nurse will be here shortly to give you something to help you relax. Rest well Gin. We'll see you later."

They gathered Harry and left the room. Ron and Hermione stopped at the nurse's desk to report that Ginny was awake. Harry continued on saying that he would seem them later.

There were tears in his eyes as he headed home.

Later that evening The family gathered at Ron's house to talk about Ginny's condition and the hospitals visitation rules. Harry did not attend. Hermione briefed them on Ginny's health status, and Ron discussed visitation.

Hospital rules," Ron started, "are as follows. Only two visitors at a time, and each visit must be no longer than fifteen minutes. No exceptions."

"Why such strict rules Ron," asked Arthur.

"Because dad, Ginny is in an intensive care area. Her situation is very precarious right now, and she has to be watched very carefully. We can't allow anything to upset her. Now for my rules."

"Your rules," questioned Bill. "Who gave you the right to set rules?"

"The hospital gave me that right when I admitted her. If you have a problem with that, then stay home."

"Has Potter seen her?" asked Charlie."

"Yes, he has."

"Well that's just great," cried Bill. "Why does he get in and we don't?"

"Listen up, everyone. Ginny was dying. She wouldn't have lasted another day if Harry hadn't stepped in and had her transferred. You all know that. I'm getting tired of this conversation. We've gone over this many times. You play by my rules or you don't visit her. Period. My rules. You each get fifteen minutes. You do not talk about her accident. You do not ask her what happened. You do not bring up anything from the past. You do anything to upset her and your out. If you cross the line anywhere, I will have you removed, by force if necessary. Is all that clear?"

They all mumbled their oks.

Ron continued, "Visiting hours are from six to eight. You let me know when and I'll meet you in the receptionists area. You can't get in without me. Any questions? Good. Go home."

End chapter five.


	6. Chapter 6

The End Of HER World

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 6 Good news

Early the next day the three went to see Ginny and meet with the doctor. When they walked into her room they were met with a surprise. Ginny was sitting up and a nurse was feeding her. Harry stayed near the door, out of sight.

"Well good morning Gin. Your looking chipper this morning."

Ginny grinned. "Yea, I'm feeling much better."

Dr. Hainsworth greeted them and brought them to a small family room for a conference.

"Good morning all," the doctor greeted them. "Well, as you saw, Miss Weasley is feeling much better this morning. She is still very weak, but improving faster than we anticipated. Her lungs have cleared nicely, and we have disconnected the lung machine. Test indicate that her lungs are oxygenating her blood at about eighty-five percent. That's better than we expected. We will keep her on nasal oxygen for the next few days. I have scheduled an Audiologist and an Optometrist to evaluate her today. We should have their assessments by this evening. All in all, she is doing very well."

"Wow," remarked Harry. "That's really good news. If it's not to early to ask doctor, when do you think she might be able to go home?"

No, it's not to early. If she keeps improving, I would say as early as three or four days."

"Wow, again," remarked Harry. "Thank you doctor. Thank you for all you have done for her."

"My pleasure Mr. Potter."

They went back to Ginny's room, Harry again staying in the background, out of sight.

Ginny had finished eating and was resting back on her pillow.

"Hi Gin," they both greeted her. You're looking great. How do you feel."

"Tired, Mione. Every muscle in my body is aching. And I still can't see anything clearly. But all in all, I feel much better than I did yesterday."

"Gin, you have made remarkable progress. We are proud of you. Now, do you feel up to seeing your family tonight?"

"Yea, I guess. I'm embarrassed to see them. I've been sort of estranged from them recently. Well, for almost a year actually. But I guess I must. Please stay with me while they are here Mione, for support."

"No problem Gin. Ron and I will both be here. Now Gin, I need to bring up another subject with you."

"Yea, I know Mione. Harry. I don't think I'm ready yet. And I doubt that he want's anything to do with me anyway."

"Gin, you'd be surprised. You don't know how much that boy loves you. But I don't want to get into that now. First, we have to discuss something else. The doctors say that you might be ready to be discharged in a few days. Think about that Gin. Think about what you want to do, where you want to go. Think about it, and we will talk later."

Hermione talked with her about other things in her and Ron's life. She fiddled with the bed sheets, fluffed up Ginny's pillow, adjusted her hat to better cover her hairless scalp, anything to avoid the subject of Harry. But she knew that she must, so she screwed up her courage and started.

"It's time Gin, weather or not you want to listen about Harry, I'm not leaving until I'm finished. As I said, you don't know how much that boy loves you."

"Mione, I don't give a…"

"Shut it Gin," Hermione interrupted. "Just shut up and listen for once."

Hermione took a deep breath, paused, then stubbornly continued. "Gin, I know that you have no idea why Harry said that you couldn't be together any more. But he knew that if he told you the real reason, you would have been killed within a month. That's a fact, Gin. An indisputable fact."

"Our mission was so vital, that Voldemort could not have been killed without us completing our mission. So vital, that only four people knew about it, us and Dumbledore. Having to break up with you was the hardest thing that Harry has ever had to do. After we left and you returned to Hogwarts, he would take out his marauders map and search for you. He couldn't fall asleep until he saw you safely in your dorm bed."

"Then one night, you weren't there, and he couldn't find you anywhere. He was frantic, and searched the entire castle. Finally, he found you in the room of requirement, and you weren't alone. This went on for weeks, finding you in some empty classroom or some other private hiding spot. And always with a boy."

"You know, when you see a single dot on the map with two names attached, it doesn't take a genius to figure out what your doing. Then one night he found you again in the room of requirement, not only with someone else but with four others. That was the last time he went looking for you. He shoved the map deep into my bag and never used it again."

"Ginny, he was devastated. He completely came apart. Ron had to immobilize him to calm him down. After that, he was a completely different person. He wasn't the Harry everyone knew. He was a monster on a quest. That was all he ever thought about. It was terrible, watching him like that. But yes, he eventually killed that bastard, and then simply disappeared."

"Ron found him in a London slum, drunk and unrecognizable. We managed to clean him up, and we got him into the Auror program, But he was never the same. The Harry we all knew and loved is long gone. Today, he is a complete bastard. A very good Auror, but once he leaves the ministry offices, look out."

Ron and I are the only real friends he has. And even we have to be careful around him. He can be a killer when he is mad. Ron has seen him unmercifully torture a suspected Death Eater. Then kill him outright. And he laughed as he did so."

"The bottom line Gin, is that we suspect that he still loves you. But he has never mentioned your name, until that day you were so badly injured. Harry orchestrated the whole transfer scenario, and it saved your life. You would have died the next day if Harry hadn't intervened. He told us never to let you know that it was he who put up a very large amount of money to pay for your treatment here. But I think you should know. You should know about this man who gave up so much of his life to save yours."

"So that's the story Gin, or at least part of it. The quaffle is in your hands now. You have to decide what to do next. Pass it off, score, or just drop it and let the other team win. Your choice, Ginevra."

"Now let's see about having your family visit you."

Two by two, accompanied by Ron or Hermione, Ginny's family visited. It was awkward for them to say the least. Ginny had not been to the Burrow in over a year, and neither knew what to say to each other. Ginny's mother was the hardest. She was still using a walker, the result of a bad fall six month ago. All she did was sit on the side of the bed and cry 'my baby, my poor baby'.

George tried to make jokes about her hair, or lack of it. Bill and Charlie desperately wanted to quiz her about her actions for the last year. Ron immediately put a stop to that.

Finally, Hermione told them all that Ginny was getting very tired and needed to sleep. Two by two, they all trooped back to her room and said their goodbyes. Ginny smiled bravely and accepted their kisses on her cheek. She was much relieved when they left for the night.

Ron and Hermione said their goodbyes, Hermione reminding Gin that they would be back tomorrow afternoon after Hermione finished her work for the day. And that Harry would be with them.

Ginny knew that it was going to be very hard for her. She knew that she would have to face him sooner or later. She had spent most of the past year trying to forget him. Every insidiously bad thing she did had but one purpose in mind, to forget Harry Potter. To forget what he did to her, how he abandoned her and left without even saying goodbye. She knew that her actions have completely destroyed any chance of a reconciliation with him. He hated her now as much as she had hated him. But as she cried herself to sleep, as she had done hundreds of times before, she knew that she still loved him. She often dreamed of both she and Harry being killed, however it could happen, and finally getting together in the afterlife where the past doesn't exist.

If only it could be…

End chapter six.


	7. Chapter 7

The End Of HER World

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 7 Truth

Ginny was finally feeling much better, at least health wise. She was still shaking in anticipation of seeing Harry. Earlier in the day the audiologist had fitted her with temporary hearing aids. They were a great help, and she was able to understand people without straining.

The optometrist also gave her temporary eye glasses. They cleared her vision nicely, and she was able to focus on people's faces, but still could not see distant things clearly.

Her hands were still covered with bandages, and she was still taking pain killers. The doctors told her that they would be wrapped for about two weeks more, and that they might require skin grafts. In any event, they would be scarred for life. Most of the other burns on her head and upper torso were healing nicely, and would only leave some minor scarring. Her hair would grow back eventually.

Now, except for that stupid cap on her head, she was starting to feel her normal self again. Well, maybe not exactly normal she thought. She knew that she would never be her normal self, ever.

About six, Ron and Hermione arrived in her room. "Hi Gin," they greeted her. "How are you doing?"

"Good Ron, Mione. The doctors say that I have improved rapidly. My oxygen levels have improved, and they stopped nasal oxygen this morning."

"That's great to hear Gin," commented Ron. "So maybe they will let you out of here in a couple of days."

Ginny didn't respond to this. She suspected that she had been evicted from her flat because she was so far in arrears with her rent. But she decided not to mention that to them. Maybe, she thought, her parents would let her stay at the Burrow until she got back on her feet. Not something she was looking forward to, but was probably her only option.

"Mione, is Harry here with you?" she questioned with a trembling voice.

"Yes Gin, I'm right here," spoke Harry from the far corner of the room.

Ginny froze. Hermione and Ron froze. The quiet seemed to last forever, but seconds later, Harry walked over to her bed and stood in front of her.

"Well Gin, that's our cue to leave you two alone. We'll see you tomorrow Gin. Night Harry." and they left Harry staring speechless at Ginny.

Harry ran his hand through his hair, as he always did when he was nervous or apprehensive. "Hi Gin," he managed in a quiet voice.

"Hi Harry," Ginny squeaked out almost silently.

The two just looked at each other, neither willing to break the silence. Finally Harry said to her, "Gin, do you mind if I grab a chair and sit next to you? I don't think I am able to stand right now."

Ginny just nodded her head, and Harry pulled the chair over to the bed and sat. They just looked at each other, studying each others faces, looking for some clue that would reveal what the other was thinking.

"Well, er.. Gin. Ah, nice glasses. You look like me now," Harry said, trying for a bit of humour.

"Yea, I guess," commented Ginny.

Still they just starred at each other. Finally, Harry reached back in his consciousness and gathered up the courage to speak. "Gin, you don't know how good it is to see you. I was so worried about you. When I learned that you had been injured, I neatly went out of my mind."

"Harry, there is so much I need to tell you. I just don't know where to begin. Hermione and I had a long talk yesterday. Actually she did all the talking. She told me things I just didn't know. Things about you, while you were on your quest with them. Why couldn't you have told me those things Harry? Why?"

The tears were streaming down her face now. She couldn't control them any longer.

"Gin, You knew that Voldemort had access to my mind, and to yours as well. If I had told you what I was doing, and why I had to do it, and Voldemort found out about it, you would have been dead within a week. On top of that, If you had died, I would have lost all reason to live. I would have died also."

"Harry, Hermione told me about your watching me on your map. At first, I got very mad. I thought that you were spying on me. But then I realized why you were doing that, and I felt very embarrassed and guilty. I am so sorry Harry. So sorry you had to see that."

"It's ok Gin, I understand."

"No Harry, Don't apologize. I was wrong, very wrong."

Ginny was pouring out the tears now. Her voice was cracking. "I'm so sorry Harry. So sorry that you had to see that. I hated you so, for leaving me. I was trying to forget you by hurting you like you hurt me. I didn't know what else to do. If only I had known."

Harry leaned over to her and pulled her into an embrace. He held her to his chest and rocked her slowly, whispering to her that it was alright, that he understood. He really didn't understand. He didn't understand anything that she had done for the past two years.

His instincts were telling him that he should yell and curse at her, call her a whore and just walk away. But he didn't. He couldn't. And he didn't know why.

Harry held her in his arms for a long time, until her tears faded and she was breathing more easily. He laid her back on her pillow and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Taking a deep breath, he looked deeply into her eyes. "Gin, did Hermione tell you what I did after I killed Voldemort?"

"No, not much Harry. I was there, and I saw you kill him. I went with my family and waited for you. I wanted to be with you so badly. But you just disappeared. You were gone, and no one knew where you were. I felt like you were hiding from me, that you didn't want to be with me anymore. You hurt me again Harry, even worse than before."

"But I didn't know that you had been watching me. I didn't know that you knew what I had become. I didn't know that you knew that I was already a bloody whore."

The tears were flowing again. She was on the verge of becoming hysterical. Harry again tried to hold her, comfort her; but she pulled away from him.

"No Harry. I don't deserve you. When no one could find you, I was convinced that I had ruined everything. I was convinced that you hated me even more than I hated you. I spent the whole summer totally despondent and not knowing what to do or where to go. My mother tried to convince me to go back to Hogwarts for my last year, but I couldn't. I just couldn't. I couldn't face everyone. I couldn't face the fact that I had fucked almost every boy in the school."

"Finally I decided to run away. I walked around for days, sleeping in alleys and stealing food whenever I could. I wasn't even sure where I was. I got a job working as a domestic, cleaning peoples homes. I was able to steal enough food from them to stay alive. Then I got a job in a small restaurant washing dishes and cleaning rest rooms. And I found a small flat that I was able to afford."

"So that was my life Harry. I washed dishes and cleaned rest rooms by day, and sat in bars getting drunk and sleeping with anyone I could by night. So many times I would wake up in a room somewhere, naked and sick and smelling like the rest rooms I cleaned by day. I did this most every night. Sometimes with several men at the same time. Sometimes I just fucked them in an alley somewhere, and woke up naked behind a dumpster. Sometimes I was so drunk that I would pass out in some sleazy bar and wakeup lying naked in a toilet stall covered with piss."

"I don't remember how many jobs I had. I would show up drunk or so hung over that I was fired on the spot. That's why I was working at that restaurant where the accident happened. The owner hired me to cook and to fuck him whenever he wanted. He paid me very little, and I got behind on my rent. I was going to be evicted if I didn't pay up. I couldn't handle it any more. I was drunk when the accident happened. It was probably my fault. I don't remember."

She was shaking uncontrollably now. Crying hysterically, breathing in deep gulps. She was out of control.

"I was on my last legs Harry. I couldn't live anymore. I couldn't face what I had become. I just wanted to die, Harry. Why did you have to save me Harry? Why didn't you just let me die?"

Harry held her tightly against his chest and rocked her gently. Tears were streaming down his face now. His breathing was difficult as he tried to speak, tried to comfort her.

"Harry," she spoke as she pulled away from him. "Harry, I want you to leave now. Please go away and leave me alone."

"No Gin. No. I won't leave you ever again."

"Why Harry. I'm nothing but a dirty whore. I've turned my body into a cesspool of filth. I don't deserve to be in the same room as you. Please just go."

"No Gin, I won't."

"Why Harry? I don't deserve you."

"No Gin, I will not leave you. Not now. Not ever. Gin, I love you. I always have."

Ginny's whole body convulsed at Harry's admission that he loved her. She never thought that she would ever again hear those words spoken to her. Not ever.

Harry continued to hold her very close to his chest. He rocked for a long time before he was able to talk rationally. He finally held her head in his hands looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Gin, It's my turn now. It's my turn to confess my sins to you. If you think that you are the only one to have done bad things, then it's time for you to hear my side of the story."

Harry paused, taking a deep breath. "Gin, after I killed Voldemort, I had to leave. I couldn't face anyone, especially you. I've changed Gin. I'm not the Harry you knew.

I'm a murderer Gin. I tortured and killed so many people before I confronted Voldemort that killing him was easy. And the worst part is that I enjoyed torturing and killing all those people. It was easy, and it felt good."

"When it was all over, I fell to the ground and cried. I was so ashamed of myself that I got up and ran away. Everything I had done, everyone I had killed, haunted my mind. I couldn't get the images of death out of my thoughts. I couldn't believe the horrible person I had become. I was afraid of myself, afraid of what I might do to you. I was terrified that I might hurt you Gin. That's why I had to leave and disappear forever."

It was difficult for him to speak of these things now. It was so difficult to look into her eyes and watch as she became horrified at his revelations. But he had to continue. She had to know what he had become.

"Gin, after I killed him, I ran off to the slums of muggle London where nobody knew me. I started drinking and spent my time in the worst bars I could find. I slept in filthy rooms with prostitutes of the worst kind. Perverts and whores were my only companions for months. I did everything imaginable, the most disgusting things possible with those people. I had my penis into every hole I could find, female or male. It didn't matter, I did anything they wanted. My face, my mouth by body were their play toys."

"So you see Gin, I'm the one at fault here. All this is entirely my fault. I'm the one who doesn't deserve to be in the same room as you. I won't leave you Gin. I won't leave you until I have made amends and fixed every wrong that I have committed. I promise you that Gin."

End chapter seven.


	8. Chapter 8

The End Of HER World

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 8 Going Home

Three days later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione met with Doctor Hainsworth.

"Good morning all," He greeted. "I will be discharging your friend today, so I need to go over a few things with you first. Her recovery has been amazing, and except for her hands, she has recovered completely. I will set up a schedule for her outpatient treatments. We will need to see her every two days to change the bandages and further evaluate her treatments. In about three more weeks we should know if further treatment will be necessary. She will still be on the pain medications, and I will give you the necessary prescriptions."

"Thank you doctor," said Hermione appreciatively. "Thank you," they all echoed.

As they were heading for her room, Hermione stopped Harry and questioned him. "Harry, are you ok with this? Do you think she will accept going with you?"

"Mione, what other choice does she have?"

"Yes, I know. But promise me Harry. If it doesn't work out for any reason, you won't abandon her."

"You know I won't Mione. I promise."

They walked into her room, Harry leading the way. "So Gin, today's the big day. Your going home."

Ginny looked somewhat confused. "Home to where? My flat?"

"No Gin," answered Harry. "They evicted you sometime ago. Ron and I settled you account with the manager and we cleaned out your things."

"Ok, so it's the Burrow then. My mother will be off the wall to have me back."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other as if to decide who was going to tell her the news.

"Actually Gin," Harry said with some trepidation. "Your mother is simply not capable of caring for you at this time."

"So where are you taking me?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"To my house, Gin," said Harry.

"Your house? I'm supposed to live with you now? No way!"

"Gin, you don't have any other options," explained Hermione. "Harry has graciously agreed to take you in until such time as you get back on your feet financially. You will also need someone to care for you, at least until you have the use of your hands. Harry has plenty of room for you in his flat, and he can feed and take care of your medications also."

"Gin, I have arraigned for a medi-nurse to visit every other day while I am at work." You will be well cared for, and Ron and Hermione will be available anytime you need them."

"But….." stammered Ginny.

"No buts Gin. It's been decided. Hermione bought some clothes for you to wear home, and bed clothes for the evenings. Anything else you need we will provide for you. Ron and I will wait outside while Hermione gets you ready. A volunteer will be here shortly to take you to the reception area. I will meet them outside with my car. Let's go Ron."

The next few hours were a whirlwind to Ginny. Suddenly she was standing in the sitting room of Harry's flat with Ron and Hermione. "Well, here we are," said Harry. "Come on, I'll show you around."

He acquainted her with her new surroundings, the sitting room, the kitchen, the spare bedroom, the loo, and finally the master bedroom. "You will be staying here Gin," he informed her. The bed is large and very comfortable. I have installed a telly here for you so that you will have something to watch during the day. There is a private loo over there, and a telephone next to the bed. I will be right next door in the spare bedroom."

Ginny was gobsmacked. "This is all too much Harry. I can't take your room away from you."

"Yes you can Gin. You will be much more comfortable here. I won't have it any other way. You must be very tired by now. Mione will help you get into something more comfortable and get you into bed. You need to rest a while. We all have to return to work for a few hours, but I will all be back to have dinner here with you and get you settled for the night. I'll only be gone a short time."

Hermione helped her into more comfortable clothes and settled her onto the bed. She was asleep in minutes.

Harry left to return to work. He stopped at the chemists on the way home and picked up her prescriptions. He entered his flat quietly, and peeked into his bedroom. Ginny was still asleep, laying there, looking so peaceful. He sat beside her and gently awakened her.

"Hi there sleepy head," he greeted her."

Startled, she sat up and looked around, slowly realizing where she was. She looked at him, his fuzzy face, and suddenly it dawned on her. She was in Harry Potter's bed.

Harry placed her glasses on her head and smiled. "You need to get used to these things Gin," he said to her laughing.

"Yea, I guess so. Hi Harry, back so soon?"

"Not that soon. You've been asleep almost four hours."

"Yea. This bed is the most comfortable bed ever," she smiled at him. And to herself she said that the fact that it smelled like him certainly contributed to her comfort.

"Gin, we need to go over some personal things. I know that you must need the loo by now. I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but how do we handle this?"

Ginny held out her hands to him, showing that her fingers were free of the bandages now. "I can handle the loo Harry. But I could use some help washing up."

He helped her out of bed and into the loo. Closing the door, he told her to call out when she was ready. She did, and Harry carefully helped her wash her hands.

"I stopped off and picked up some take-away for supper," he told her. "I hope that's ok. I thought it would be the easiest for you to eat."

"Thanks Harry. I'm famished. What do you have to drink?"

"I'll make tea, if that's ok with you. I remembered that Earl Grey is your favourite."

"Yes, thank you Harry."

They ate in comparative silence, speaking only of minor things. It was obvious that they were still a bit uncomfortable with each other. Ginny hoped that that would change soon. After eating and drinking a second cup of Earl Grey, Harry cleaned up and they went to the sitting room.

"What would you like to watch on the telly Gin? Or is there something else you would like to do?"

There certainly was something that she would like to do, she thought to herself.

"Anything Harry, let's see what's on. I haven't had the opportunity to watch the telly in a long time."

They watched a comedy show, then a cop show, then another comedy. Nothing was really holding their interests.

"Harry, show me how to use that remote thing. I've never used one before."

Harry showed her what each of the buttons did. She had difficulty holding the device, and needed to use both hands. By holding it in one hand and pushing the buttons with the other, she quickly mastered it. She selected a movie to watch, a romantic comedy. They settled in and enjoyed not only the movie but the close proximity of each other. After a bit, they were both quite comfortable with each other and fell asleep, Ginny's head resting on his chest.

The next program was a war movie, and the loud noises of war awoke them with a start.

"Gin, let's get you to bed. You must be very tired."

"Yea, I am Harry. Not much of a movie date am I," she laughed.

"I don't know," remarked Harry. "I've never had a movie date."

"Me neither," she answered.

"Well, let's use the loo, then I'll get you into bed, ok."

They each used their respective loo's. Harry helped her to wash up, and helped her into bed. "Night Gin. See you in the morning."

Harry turned to go to the spare bedroom and was out the door when Ginny called to him.

"Harry, sleep with me tonight. I have bad dreams sometimes. I need you next to me to help me through till morning. Please?"

Harry thought for a minute. He loved her so, how could he refuse, no matter how hard it would be for him. "I'll be right back," he said with a smile.

Harry quickly changed into a loose shirt and joggers shorts and returned to his bedroom. He slipped under the covers and turned to her, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"I usually sleep starkers Gin," he said with a grin."

"Me to Harry. Maybe soon."

She kissed him lightly on the lips, smiled, and snuggled up to him with her head resting on his chest. He draped his arm around her and soon slid into the best sleep he had experienced in along time.

End chapter eight.


	9. Chapter 9

The End Of HER World

See disclaimer in chapter one.

Chapter 9 Together

Harry awoke the next morning to the best feeling in his life. The warm body of a beautiful girl snuggled next to him. His Ginny. He stirred carefully, trying to get up without waking her, and set off to the loo. He started coffee in the kitchen, then returned to her. He slipped back under the covers, draping his arm around her waist.

"That feel nice," she whispered without moving. "I've never slept all night with a man."

"Me neither," he responded. "With a women, I mean."

She giggled. "I hope so Potter."

They snuggled some more, enjoying the closeness. "Harry, do you remember when we made love for the first time?"

"Yea, I do. The first and only time. The first time for both of us."

"Harry, the other day, you said that you loved me. Was that just something you said to emphasize the moment, or did you really mean it?"

"I really meant it Gin. I do love you. I always have and I always will."

It was quiet for few minutes. Ginny was stirring restlessly. "Harry, all the things I told you about. All the dirty and filthy things I did, do you think you will ever be able to forgive me? I will understand if you don't."

"Gin, I have already forgiven you. I know that everything was my fault. I don't hold anything you did against you. Not now or ever. I love you Gin, but the question is, can you forgive me for my indiscretions, for all the stupid things that I did?"

"It wasn't all your fault Harry. I have to at least share the blame. And forgive you, how could I not forgive you. You are my life's breath Harry. My guardian angel. You have saved my life so many times, I owe you more than I could ever repay. You didn't do anything that has to be forgiven Harry. And before you say it, no, I do not love you because I am beholding to you for saving my life. I love you Harry because of what you are, not who you are or what you have done."

"Yes, we both have done some stupid and foolish things Harry. But please God, let them be in the past. We will never be able to forget what we have done to each other, but I think that with love and forgiveness, we can rise above all that, and just love each other. I do truly love you Harry Potter, with all my heart and soul."

With those words, Harry's heart nearly stopped beating. His body shook and his breath exploded out of him. He held her so tightly against himself that he could feel her heart beating against his.

They both broke out in tears. Tears of forgiveness. Tears of penance. Tears of sorrow for the hurt they caused. They separated slightly and looked into each other's eyes. They each saw only love there. Deep everlasting love. They kissed. Passionately. Lovingly. Then the tears flowed again. Tears of love and happiness. The emotions swirling around in their minds were new to them. Mutual love and happiness, shared by them and given freely

to each other.

They embraced for a very long time. They didn't want to lose the feeling running through their bodies. When they finally separated, they looked at each other and laughed. Happy laughter. Happy tears. Happy feelings of love for each other. Tears of love are a catharsis.

They were healing now. They would never again be apart. They slept again in each others arms.

Harry awoke to the taste of loving lips on his. "Make love to me Harry. I've only made love once in my life. And that was with you. I want that experience again Harry, over and over until we collapse. But let's shower first. Let's symbolically wash away the past and start our life anew."

She giggled at him with loving eyes. "But you have to promise me something first Mister Potter."

"Anything luv. I will promise you anything."

She sat up and pulled the knitted cap off her head. "Don't laugh Potter. You promised. Come on, shower time."

"Er Gin, there is another problem we forgot. Your hands, they shouldn't get wet. I know, hold on a moment."

Harry raced to the kitchen and returned with two small plastic bags and a roll of packing tape. "An Auror is always prepared," he joked.

He slid the bags over her hands and sealed them with the tape. He then quickly removed his night clothes and proceeded to remove her clothes as well. Standing there starkers, his words caught in his throat.

"Wow!," he finally got the words out. "You are the most beautiful sight I have ever seen."

"She kissed him, crushing her body against him. "Come on, I have to use the loo first. You get the water ready."

The shower was hot, just right for them. It was the first real shower for Ginny in a long time, and the first shared shower for both of them. At first, Ginny had a difficult time with her hands encased in plastic bags. But she adapted and soon got the hang of it. They washed each other's bodies with great intensity, memorizing all the parts that for so long had escaped them. Harry soaped the sponge and started on Ginny's nearly bald head.

"You'd better not be laughing Potter," she called to him.

He snickered, stifling a laugh. "You do have a beautiful scalp, Weasley," he said, biting his tongue.

Her turn. She poured shampoo on his head and rubbed it in vigorously. "I think you should shave you head so we match," she joked.

"Not a chance lover. Your hair will grow back. In a year or two," he laughed.

They stepped out and loving dried each other. Then headed for the bed.

They made love to each other with a passion neither had ever known. With only short rests in between, they couldn't get enough of each other and made love again and again. Finally satisfying their mutual carnal lust, for now at least, they held each other and cried.

"Harry, that was the most beautiful experience I have ever know."

"Yea Gin. It was."

After pausing to collect his thoughts, he turned to face her.

"Gin, Do you really love me? I mean really, really love me enough to marry me?"

Ginny was shocked. Her entire body went stiff. "Harry, don't play with me like that."

"I'm not playing Gin. I'm most assuredly very serious. Marry me Gin. I don't want to wait. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We both have wasted precious time, time that we could have been together. Marry me my love. Please marry me."

Ginny swallowed hard. She was in a state of shock. She had wanted to marry Harry for so long, and now he actually proposed to her. Words she thought she would never hear. She struggled with her voice, finally regaining control over her muddled brain.

"Harry Potter, you have just made me the happiest I have ever been in my entire life. Yes Harry. YES! YES! YES! I will marry you. Now and forever.

Prologue:

It took several weeks for Ginny's hands to heal completely, but she did not need skin grafts. They were scarred, but were without pain and were fully functional. There was some scarring on her face and arms, but they were easily covered by cosmetic makeup. Her hair grew back as expected, albeit a bit thin in spots. All things considered, Ginny was very lucky.

Their romance grew daily, and the two lovers married that fall, at the Burrow, naturally.

All was forgiven by her mother, and they had a great time together planning the wedding.

Ginny's brothers were another story however. They finally accepted her, but with reservations. They still tended to hold Harry accountable for everything, but kept their distance. They weren't stupid enough to cross Harry Potter.

Ginny and Harry lived a long and happy life together. They built a grand home, had five children, three boys and two girls, with four of the five being red-heads. They more than made up for the wasted years, and were very happy together, always and forever.

End story.


End file.
